Template talk:Character
Infoboxes Do you think the infoboxes need to be updated? It's probably just me, but the pictures seem a bit large, and there's plenty more info that can be added to them. -SlashMan 20:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm, do you have an example? --Jeff (talk) 03:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not that much of a problem, but pages like Snake have to be stretched, and ones with larger images, like Roly Poly Clown seem to take up too much room. Plus, others generally have more information.-SlashMan 05:18, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't see it being too much of a problem. Yea, the Roly Poly Clown image is too large, but that's more due to the image itself not the template. I'm not sure what you mean about Snake's page needing to be stretched, it looks like other character pages to me. I agree, there's not much info in it but not sure what we'd want to add? If you have some ideas let me know. Otherwise, Aaron has done a lot of great work with the templates like the film template, he'd be a good person to bounce ideas off of. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 14:36, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, I meant that the Snake image was too small, and is stretched. But I really like the film template, though. As for additions to the infoboxes, a title at the top would be good, and first and last appearances could work. Also, should there be a distinction between feature film appearances and short film appearances? And on that subject, should there be an area for appearances outside of films, like video games?-SlashMan 05:48, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Since the video games are not Pixar works, we do not include them in the list of appearances. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 18:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well, we already include film and short film appearances, I don't think we need to make a distinction in the template itself. First and last appearances could get a bit confusing, such as between a short film and feature film, and for many characters they will only be in one film. If you want, you can create a talk page on the character template page and see what others think. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 20:58, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I went through your ideas SlashMan, such as adding the character's name. I also added a few other ideas I previously had thought of, and used a completely new layout. There isn't a solution to image sizes, as that's based on the size of the image, whether big or small. I do have the code text, but because I can't have the template on the wiki without changing the current one, I have a screenshot of the revision from a "Sandbox" wiki here. What do you think? --Aaron (chat) 11:02, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::That's pretty good. The new layout gives it an original look, and it stands out more. The type of toy could be confusing, but I'm sure we could find something for everyone. If this character template would go for ALL characters, you could have what series their from as well. -SlashMan 20:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::A section in the style of that "Toy type" section could be very interesting for the Cars ''characters pages, as it would give a place to put their car model... I am not much a fan of that information finding itself in the "Trivia" section... For that new design proposed, I'm a bit puzzled... I find it interesting on many points... But maybe the color is a bit... dark blue ? Gray Catbird 20:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::I haven't been able to contribute to the wiki as much as I'd like to recently, but if you haven't already noticed I've added a new template to most of the ''Finding Nemo characters. For example, just look at a character such as Nemo. We're going to need several templates for the different characters in the Pixar universe, but we can change the Character template for basic human characters such as Andy from Toy Story. What do you think? Also, don't you think we should put what the character's status is? As in "Alive" or "Deceased"? Or do we keep the category for that? I think it would be easier to add it in the template. --Aaron (chat) 00:01, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::It looks very nice on many aspects and I like how it opens the door to more information than just the performer and the films the character appear. I ahve some aesthetics comments though; I tend to miss how the previous template hadn't lines separating the different sections, but I guess that isn't too important. Also, blue headers go extremely well for Finding Nemo, but, as it isn't a very neutral color, I wonder if it will go well with all pages...? But nevertheless, I think you can try modifying the main "character" template...--Gray Catbird 00:33, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::You can do many, many things when it comes to creating templates. Blue goes well with Nemo as it gives the feel of the sea. But perhaps we can change the color of the templates for each film/series? Or would that be too hard? Such as orange for Finding Nemo, red for The Incredibles, etc. And as for the "status" part of the template, what do you think? How about affiliation? As in "Good" or "Bad"? --Aaron (chat) 01:18, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I think changing colors for each film would be the ideal, but we have more than 500 character pages here, and that could be a lenghty task... For giving "affiliation" and "status", I am not sure. Affiliation isn't always clear. Some characters were evil, but redeemed themselves afterwards... There are some who became antagonists, despite they weren't evil like Sherman...Gray Catbird 11:37, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I see you have modified the "Film" template, and, among improvements, you gave it the same design as the proposed "Character" template. Now that I got to see it with the different titles cards of Pixar's film, it seems to me that the color is OK. May be you can try giving the normal "character" template this design, see how it looks.--Gray Catbird (talk) 20:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC)